


Lazy Morning

by bigGUNs



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs
Summary: MC and Saeran enjoy a lazy morning in bed.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to make my writing more lewd lol. Just a short n sweet something. Hope you enjoy it.

MC awoke feeling cozy, snuggled up under two blankets with a warm body next to her. A happy sigh left her lips as she reached out and cuddled one of Saeran’s arms. He pressed a kiss to her temple and she gave him a slight squeeze in return.

Then Saeran shifted slightly, arm sliding in MC’s grasp, till his hand rested on top of her underwear.

“Good morning,” he said, voice low and somewhat raspy from disuse through the night.

“Morning,” she breathed as she bucked her hips up into Saeran’s touch, making his fingers slide between her legs.

He leisurely rubbed her over her panties and MC could feel herself slicking up. She hugged his arm to her chest, rocking her lower half in an attempt to gain more friction. He finally pushed aside her undergarment, skin meeting skin as he rubbed her pussy lips. His middle finger dipped between them to caress her swelling clitoris.

MC reached over to find Saeran’s morning wood, feeling a wet spot already on his boxers. She stroked him over the fabric before her fingers went to the waistband, pulling down till his cock was freed. She smoothed her palm over his head, gathering the pre there and using it to glide her hand smoothly up and down his shaft.

Lazily, they pleasured each other, neither in a hurry to reach their climax. MC let out a small gasp when Saeran’s fingers teased her opening. Gradually, the urge to be filled became greater and greater, her pussy pulsing with need.

“Please, Saeran…”

Two digits sunk into her hot and wet hole, reaching deep till they began pumping in and out. Now and then he curled his fingers, brushing her g-spot and making her moan.

Meanwhile, she continued to work his cock before reaching down to fondle his balls, loving the low groan that came in response. Suddenly, she really wanted to hear what sounds he would make with that long, thick dick in her mouth.

“I wanna try something,” she said, throwing the covers off of them and manoeuvring herself so she sat on his chest.

Tentatively, she wrapped her lips around his cockhead, sucking gently on the precum at his slit. Saeran’s hands gripped her hips, nails digging into her skin as he tried to keep from bucking up into her mouth.

“MC…”

She lifted her hips, arching her back and presenting her soaking cunt to him. She felt him spreading her open and his tongue sliding over her folds as she went down further on his cock. Her hand wrapped around what she couldn’t fit into her mouth and she began to steadily work his length with both.

Saeran tongue-fucked her as she bobbed her head up and down on him. The combination of his musky scent and salty flavor was heady, making her feel like she was floating in a bubble of pure arousal. She let out a satisfied hum, making Saeran moan as the vibrations rode down his dick.

“MC… ah… I’m...” he attempted to warn her.

She understood and applied pressure to the base of his cock, staving off his orgasm.

“Nah,” she said. ”Want you to cum inside me.”

She heard the small curse that escaped Saeran’s lips and couldn’t help her little laugh. She rotated so she was facing him and lined him up with her throbbing pussy. Carefully, she sank down, savoring the feeling of being stretched and filled. When she finally had his whole length inside her, she rolled her hips wantonly atop him.

“Gonna ride you nice and slow, so just lay back…”

Slow and steady, she rode up and down, biting her lip and clenching her fists where they rested on Saeran’s thighs for leverage. His own hands caressed her thighs, now and then digging into her flesh pleasantly.

“Look so beautiful,” he murmured in awe, watching her descend on him once again.

After a while, he couldn’t help himself, cunt felt way too good around his cock and he began thrusting up into her. MC fell forward, prompting him to wrap his arms around her as he began a jackhammer pace.

“Oh..!” she cried out over and over as her pussy was pounded.

Her lips found his and they shared a sloppy kiss as they both came undone, Saeran’s cockhead kissing her cervix as he pumped his cum into her.

MC found a pillow in the crook of her lover’s neck, her body going slack over his. Saeran traced patterns into her back until they both ended up dozing off once again.


End file.
